


Healing Touch

by chiquitablanquita



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiquitablanquita/pseuds/chiquitablanquita
Summary: In which Amaya's touch saves Janai, and Janai tries to find a way to repay her.A series of loosely related one-shots, taking place after invasion of Lux Aurea.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: The Dragon Prince: Amaya x Janai





	1. Chapter 1

Amaya saw the golden queen of Lux Aurea tumble to her death from hundreds of yards away. The queen, dressed in armor and her fine, golden tunic, was eaten away as she fell. Some sort of awful gray smoke consumed her, turning her into a spray of fine golden dust.  Amaya turned to look at Janai. Her mouth was open in a horrified scream.  It was like a punch in the gut. Amaya was completely breathless with grief, for what felt like the first time in years. But she didn’t have time to think about it. Janai was momentarily frozen in her shock and horror, but Amaya knew what was coming next. On instinct, Amaya ran to her. 

The moment Janai flared up, Amaya had already thrown her arms around her, and they both tumbled to the sunstone-tiled ground. With Janai pinned safely under her, Amaya restrained one of Janai’s wrists behind her back, and leaned over Janai to hold her other hand down. Janai struggled against Amaya’s embrace, her eyes focused on her sister’s murderers, still standing high on the elevated sundial. 

Under Amaya’s hands, Janai’s skin grew painfully hot. Fire seared through Janai’s veins, threatening to engulf her, her skin steaming in the cool, sunless air. Amaya pulled back her hand on instinct. The ungloved skin on her fingers and wrist stung painfully where it had touched Janai’s hand. Stubbornly, she grabbed Janai’s hand again, holding her down.  She felt Janai’s heat searing against her skin, threatening to burn, and then burning. Amaya still held on.  There was nothing else she could do.

Janai yelled something Amaya couldn’t read. Janai tried to pull away from her, her face glowing with the same angry heat that rolled off of her in waves. Amaya held herself steady, and just looked at her. 

_ Please. You can’t win this. Not tonight.  _ Amaya thought. Janai looked down at her hand, where Amaya was holding her down, and then up at Amaya’s face. 

_ If you burn yourself, you burn me too.  _

Even if her hands were free to sign, Janai wouldn’t understand the words. Amaya hoped she understood this-- the firmness in her grip, her refusal to let go, even as Janai’s skin burned her. She and Janai just looked at each other for a moment. Then, Amaya closed her eyes, trying to stay calm. She trembled under the weight of Janai’s grief, and hers. 

_ I know it hurts.  _ _ I know.  _

Janai’s eyes lost their fiery, golden cast first. Then, the fire that ran through her veins lowered into an ember-like glow, and finally burned out. As the fire and rage drained out of her, her face crumpled. When she looked up at Amaya again, golden war paint was running down her face in rivulets, real tears ruining the painted ones. All the tension in her body drained out, and she started to sob. 

Convinced Janai would not put herself in harm’s way now, Amaya let her hands go. Janai buried her head in her arms like a child, and cried. 

Amaya stayed crouched on the ground with her, trying to find a way to hold her. Janai had hidden her face, and her shoulders were still covered by her armor. When she tried to stroke Janai’s hair, she winced at the sharp, stinging sensation it caused in her palm. She looked down, perplexed, and realized that her glove had burnt straight through. Beneath the gaping hole, the skin was pink and blistering. But t here would be time to deal with that later. 

Amaya looked up. Viren and the purple spector were nowhere to be seen. The elves around them were fleeing.  They needed to leave. Now.

Amaya, still crouched, looked back to see where all the Sunfire elves were running-- away from the dark, stormy eye of the corrupt sunsphere, towards a series of buildings near the gates to the palace. She pulled on Janai’s shoulders, silently asking her to stand.  Janai looked up at her, then at the running elves. Amaya, already standing, offered her a hand. Janai didn’t take it. Her face hardened, and she pushed herself to her feet. Janai’s hand came up to wipe away her tears. Her fingers came away smeared with grime and watery gold paint. She hastily wiped it on her tunic, leaving a glittering smudge on the fabric. 

“Follow me.” Janai said, her voice hoarse with tears. “We need to go to the stables.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Janai sat on a rock, staring blankly out into the distance. Her mind wouldn’t stop playing that image, over and over. Khessa. Khessa falling into the empty air, dissipating into a shower of golden sparks. Khessa, gone forever. 

Someone sat down next to her, but that barely registered. Until the person bumped Janai with their shoulder. She turned. Amaya. Amaya looked at her, with an expression that made Janai intensely uncomfortable. She looked at Janai like she could tell what Janai was feeling. She looked at Janai like she knew that feeling. 

Janai wasn’t sure she liked being known. 

_ “Come on,” _ Amaya signed. Janai shook her head, signing one of the few things she knew. 

_ “I don’t understand, _ ” she replied tiredly. 

Amaya took out the notebook they used when Amaya had something to say Janai couldn’t understand in sign language, 

_ “Come on.”  _ she wrote. “ _ I have an idea.”  _

Janai looked at her, confused. Amaya stood and offered her a hand. Wearily, Janai took the offered hand and stood. They lingered like that for a moment, Janai’s hand in Amaya’s, before Janai pulled her hand away. Amaya began heading toward the camp. When they got to the first tent, she turned around dramatically. She held out one hand, gesturing for Janai to come closer. Janai cracked a small smile.

“Very funny,” she said. “Where are we going?”

Amaya scrawled out an explanation. _ “To find a sword.” _

“A sword?” Janai said, confused. “What do we need another sword for?”

_ “You,”  _ Amaya wrote.  _ “Are going to teach me how to use your sword.” _

“For something other than blowing up dynamite?” Janai asked. Amaya grinned. 

_ “I hope so.” _

“Fine,” Janai said. 

They borrowed a sword from one of Janai’s elves, roughly of Amaya’s height and build, and headed out to the empty field that ran alongside the camp.

“Be careful,” Janai said, handing the sheathed blade to Amaya. “The runes on the sheath protect it from the blade, but it will be hot when you remove it.”

Amaya nodded, and carefully drew the blade from its sheath. It was red-hot, heat rolling off the blade in waves. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the sword, and held it upright. It was a little awkward, the weight a bit off. The sword itself, however, was a marvel-- all simmering golden heat and a deep, red-orange core. Amaya looked at it in awe, before her eyes flicked to Janai. 

Janai shook her head. 

_ “No,”  _ she signed, shaking her head. “You’re holding it wrong.” Amaya made a face. Rolling her eyes, Janai took several strides to stand next to Amaya.

“You’re supposed to start with both hands,” Janai said, gesturing vaguely for Amaya to put her hands together. Amaya shook her head in confusion. Sighing, Janai took the hand Amaya wasn’t using to hold the sword and brought it to the handle, closing her fingers around it gently. Then, she adjusted Amaya’s hands on the pommel, so her left hand was positioned above her right. 

“Like that,” she said. Amaya looked up at her, smiling softly. Janai flushed, taking her hands away. 

“Ready?” she asked. Amaya nodded. 

Janai leapt forward, slashing the air. A warning. Amaya grinned, and her blade flew through the air. The two met, steel singing in the warm afternoon air. They fell into a comfortable rhythm after that. Slash, slide, slash, parry. Their blades kissed again, and again. Amaya pushed in, and Janai felt the strength in Amaya’s blow rattle her shoulders. She was stronger than she looked. Janai gritted her teeth and took a side step, removing her blade from Amaya’s and leaving Amaya to strike at empty air.

Janai swiped her blade near Amaya’s feet, just enough to leave her stumbling back to avoid the hot blade. Amaya made a low noise of frustration and leapt to the side, making an overhead strike that had Janai swinging her blade up to stop it. Heat radiated from both blades as the two pressed into one another, locked, neither ready to give up. Their eyes met. 

Janai stuck out her foot, locking it around Amaya’s ankle. Amaya was quicker. She hooked her foot around Janai’s and pulled her down. Their blades unlocked. The two went tumbling into the dirt, feet tangled, blades flying into the grass.

Janai stopped herself before she landed with all of her weight on Amaya. Her lower arms made contact with the rough dirt of the empty field, and she braced herself above Amaya, still slightly breathless from the fall. Their hips were locked, Janai’s knees scraping against the rough, rocky dirt. 

Amaya gazed up at her, dark eyes wide. Janai’s lips were inches from Amaya’s. When Amaya exhaled, her breath was cool against Janai’s face. They stayed like that for a moment, neither of them moving. Then, before she could think about it any further, Janai kissed her. 

Amaya’s kiss was surprisingly gentle, her lips soft. She brought one callused hand up to rest on the nape of Janai’s neck, pulling her closer. She tasted fresh, like mint and summer fruit. 

Janai pulled away. 

“I should get back to the camp,” she said, untangling herself from Amaya and fumbling for her blade. 

Amaya stood up as well, looking at her in confusion.  _ “Okay _ ,” she signed. 

Janaya sheathed her blade and began making her way back to the camp, leaving Amaya standing alone in the field. When Janai brought her fingers to brush her lips, they were trembling. 


End file.
